


Burnt Out | Luna Lovegood x Reader

by brokenquills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenquills/pseuds/brokenquills
Summary: When Luna comes home from a trip, she finds out her lover has been going through a rough and draining day.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Reader, Luna Lovegood/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Burnt Out | Luna Lovegood x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : You can find the Fem!Reader version on my Tumblr @brokenquills !
> 
> Pairing : Luna Lovegood x Gender Neutral Reader
> 
> Warnings : None
> 
> Wordcount : 982 words

To say that Y/n L/n was stressed is an understatement.

This morning, someone had spilled coffee all over them on their way to work. The drying spell has done wonders to the wizarding world, in Y/n's case, however, although the spell had worked successfully, they knew their boss wouldn't accept a document with wrinkled parchment and heavily smudged ink.

They had not slept in almost a week. For once, Y/n was grateful that Luna was out on a meditation camp with Neville Longbottom and her friends from yoga class. If she'd been here at the cottage with them, Merlin knows she wouldn't have allowed Y/n to not get any rest just for work.

Right now, they were sat in front of their desk, silently cursing themself for agreeing to help Harry and Ginny babysit their kids tomorrow. Well, it was their fault for saying yes, but still. Why couldn't the couple have just asked someone else? They could've asked one of the Weasleys, Hermione, maybe Dean, or anyone else that didn't have a mountain of tasks due in two days.

..Who'll also be able to take care of children well.

It's not that Y/n hated children, they've just had a terrible experience taking care of them last year, and doing something like that again would be the last thing they'd wanna do. A middle-aged woman who happened to be Y/n's neighbor at the time had asked them to watch her kids for her. They found themself quickly regretting saying yes after a few hours in- the kids were a nightmare. To this day, they still don't know whether it's just because those kids were literal mini demons or if it's because they're just not good with kids in general.

Several books and parchments were piled up on the desk and quills were scattered around everywhere. Just the sight of it made Y/n want to scream. A break would be the best thing to do when you're burnt out, but they didn't have time for that. All that's in their mind is one thing; work, work, work, and work.

When Luna apparated to the comfy surroundings of her home, she was immediately greeted by Polly, a Persian cat she'd adopted not so long ago. She smiled and patted its head before walking towards her and Y/n's room.

"Hey," she greeted, hanging her tote bag on the wall.

"Oh, hi. How was the trip?" Y/n replied, not even bothering to look at her.

"It was fun, the forest was beautiful," she answered, pulling up a chair from the corner of the room.

Y/n hummed in response, "That's good."

Luna was well aware that her love wasn't in their best mood. Y/n was a pretty energetic person- or at least whenever they're around their friends.

She just nodded and sat down beside them, "How was your day?"

Y/n hesitated. Should they tell her? Should they just keep it to themself? They knew that bottling up their emotions will always be a bad choice, but they didn't want to worry Luna.

As they took a moment to think, Luna observed them. Their eyes looked tired and puffy, their dark circles were more obvious, and they had yawned at least three times already in the past few minutes. Anyone could tell they were burnt out.

"It wasn't the best, but it's all fine." Y/n finally replied.

Luna's eyebrows scrunched up in worry as she continued observing her partner. "Y/n," she put her hand on top of theirs, "When was the last time you had sleep?"

When they didn't answer, she said, "Y/n."

They didn't budge and kept quiet. Luna sighed softly at them before saying, "You haven't rested because of work, haven't you?"

After a moment, they slowly nodded. Luna scooted over to kiss their cheek and wrapped her arms around their body, resting their head on her shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about your day?" she said, stroking their hair. "You know you can tell me anything, angel."

Y/n let out a sigh, "Well, this morning, the document I worked all night on last night got coffee spilled on it. I cast the drying charm but it was still ruined, so I have to make a new one," they spoke. "And I've been working on all of these assignments non-stop. I haven't slept in days. I also told Harry and Ginny that I'll babysit Albus tomorrow. I don't know what I was thinking. I've barely gotten any sleep and you know my experience with kids."

Luna kissed their head to let them know she'd listened. "Thank you for telling me," she mumbled. "Now, you're going to go sleep. I'll do as much of your work as I can."

Y/n hummed lazily before realizing what Luna had said. They pulled away from the embrace to look at her, "What?"

"I said, you're going to go sleep while I finish as much of your assignments as I can. I studied magical law too, you know," Luna answered.

"You did?" Luna nodded. "Why didn't I know that?"

"Maybe because I've never told you?" she giggled. "Okay, now just go to sleep. You deserve it. I'll be right here doing your assignments."

"Wait- no, can you just cuddle with me while I sleep?" Y/n asked.

Luna nodded and Y/n led her to the bed. The couple got below the covers and Y/n wrapped their arms around Luna's waist, sighing in content. Luna planted a kiss on their lips, "Sweet dreams, angel."

A smile grew on Y/n's face, "I love you." they mumbled.

"I love you too."

Y/n knew they still have a lot to take care of, but all they could do at the moment was drift to sleep, calm in the arms of their lover.


End file.
